The emerging Center in Lipidomics and Pathobiology at the Medical University of South Carolina (MUSC) builds on substantial accomplishments during the first phase of the COBRE (Sept 2002 - July 2006). These include mentoring and retention of 10 targeted junior faculty investigators, 239 publications in peer review journals from by all COBRE participants (including 63 papers and 61 oral and poster presentations by target investigators), participation by more than 25 MUSC research faculty in COBRE activities, and development and enhancement of highly successful, innovative scientific core facilities, including a unique core in Lipidomics. The COBRE has also been very successful in recruiting minorities (3) and women (6) as target faculty. The strategic focus of the next phase is to establish a recognized research center that will compete effectively for ongoing peer-reviewed funding. The mentoring focus targets five additional highly promising junior investigators recently recruited to the field of lipidomics. The scientific focus remains on developing the field of lipidomics and applying it to the study of important pathobiological processes. The study of bioactive lipids and their functional involvement in clinically-relevant disorders has emerged as an area of exceptional strength at MUSC. The organizing hypothesis of this COBRE states that the diversity of bioactive lipids provides a rich network of pathways that regulate cell function. Dysfunctions in these pathways contribute to the pathobiology of specific diseases, including cancer progression and metastasis, accelerated aging, inflammation, and fungal pathogenesis. Counterbalancing the biological significance of lipids are unique considerations that arise from the relative difficulties of studying lipids and lipid-interacting proteins. These necessitate the development of competent shared facilities and collaborative efforts to bring various disciplines and expertise to bear on specific problems. Therefore, the overarching goal of this proposal is to develop an interdisciplinary Center of Lipidomics and Pathobiology that will facilitate and sustain this field of research. These goals will be advanced by pursuing the following specific aims: 1) Expand the critical mass of funded investigators in research areas encompassed by the COBRE, with a continued emphasis on mentoring;2) Develop and enhance key areas of research infrastructure through the continued development of novel cores;and 3) Sustain the long-term viability of the COBRE through development of a Center for Lipidomics and Pathobiology at MUSC. These activities should result in a highly developed interdisciplinary research center with a critical mass of collaborative, independently and programmatically funded investigators in an evolving area of research of major significance to cancer biology, aging, inflammation, and infectious diseases.